x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine and the X-Men Promos
Promos for Season two of Wolverine and the X-Men onwards. X-Men KAYLA Professor Xavier: I'm Professor Charles Xavier, Founder of the School for Gifted Youngsters. One of my new teachers is Kayla Howlett, the wife of Wolverine before his abduction by Weapon X; she is the mother of the latest X-Man, Liger. Her ability to persuade people to do what she tells them with a touch and a healing power that comes from deep meditation that puts her in a death-like state. The X-Men's mission to save the world from Apocalypse cannot be completed without her. We're bringing back Wolverine and the X-Men. Only from Dennis Fielder and Miracleboy 5200. Brotherhood of Mutants PIETRO Magneto: I am Magneto, master of magnetism and leader of the Brotherhood Of Mutants. One of my agents is Pietro, my son. A cocky, young man, gifted with the ability of super-speed. He can move in out of places before anyone notices him and has a knack for causing trouble. Our mission: To save Mutant kind from the tyrannical humans, who seek to destroy us. With him I know we can accomplish our goal. His Mutant name Quicksilver! We're bringing back Wolverine and the X-Men from Dennis Fielder and Miracleboy 5200. MRD/Weapon X AGENT ZERO PROMO Stryker: My name is William Stryker, Leader of the MRD and one of the co-founders of Weapon X. My mission: To defend humanity from the threat of Mutants. One of my agents in this struggle is David North, A.K.A. Agent Zero. Once thought dead, but has now returned to the land of the living. His superhuman accuracy, enhanced speed, and agility make him a gifted soldier. With Zero by my side our mission to save the world will succeed. We're bringing back Wolverine and the X-Men from Dennis Fielder and Miracleboy 5200. Apocalypse and his Horsemen MISTER SINISTER Apocalypse: I am Apocalypse, the first Mutant and destined ruler the planet. One of my most powerful allies is Nathaniel Essex. The mutant scientist, who seeks to perfect the mutant race. He's resourceful, methodical, and devout in his belief that he can create the perfect mutant. His intelligence combined with his mutant powers make him a powerful ally and a dangerous enemy. With him by my side the world will soon be mine! His mutant name...Mister Sinister! We're bringing back Wolverine and the X-Men from Dennis Fielder and Miracleboy 5200. Resistance Against Apocalypse HELLION PROMO Bishop: My name is Bishop and I’m a member of the Resistance. Our mission: To save the world from Apocalypse and one of our Freedom fighters in this war is named is Julian Keller. His telekinetic abilities allow him to fly at subsonic speeds, create telekinetic force fields, unleash powerful blasts of telekinetic force, levitate and manipulate small objects from afar. With on our team this war will end swiftly. His mutant name Hellion. We're bringing back Wolverine and the X-Men. Only from Dennis Fielder and Miracleboy 5200. Category:X-Men Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters